A world reversed
by Shimmering Wolf
Summary: After being raised by her father, Yuuki is the pure blood princess everyone dreamed of… But her world comes crashing down when she enrols in her Father's night class… Will she fall for the hunter or the hunted?
1. Chapter 1

Haruka's POV:  
Juri is dead. Reality seems distant now. I love her so much, how can I carry on? I know I must watch over Kaname, but the idea of it seems impossible. As I heard the dead leaves crack beneath my feet, reality returned. I came into our garden. Where we as a family once played. At the moment it was blanketed in snow, the chill of it numbed my exposed skin slightly. I collapsed, my heart wasn't working anymore. Part of it vanished along with her. She was dead and my son now lived in the light.  
Suddenly there was a clash of thunder and a teal light blossomed the clearing. A figure stood alone in the centre. Juri. I ran as fast as I could, there we're some upsides to being a pure blood.  
"Hello my love" Her voice was different, it sounded like bells chiming. Her whole was glowing a subtle but radiant light.  
"Am I hallucinating?" I wept. I was going mad.  
"No my love, somethings in this world we just have to put our faith in them to be real" She reached out, cupping my face in her hand. It was real, her skin sent electricty flowing throughout my body. Juri. I grabbed her, clawing her into me and wrapping my arms tight.  
"I'm so sorry Haruka" She sobbed.  
"Why did you do this?" I stuttered "He could have been happy as one of us…"  
"He can be more than us…" She whispered pulling away from me… "Haruka, I'm an angel now and I can no longer be with you in being" She smiled "But someone will be given a second chance" She looked up, as I followed a cloud of sparkling dust fell into Juri's arms. A small shape quickly formed and a crying baby emerged from it.  
"Juri?"  
"This is Yuuki, she was in my womb when I preformed the spell" She sighed "She has a destiny here, this is her chance at life" I looked down at the baby she looked almost exactly like Juri, her hair was darker and her eyes were gentler. She was my daughter.  
"Yuuki…"  
"Kaname has lost his memories Haruka, leave him with the humans" She smiled sadly. What? I cannot abandon my son. "I know it'll be difficult but it's part of the plan"  
"And what of Yuuki?" I exclaimed as I grabbed the baby from her arms.  
"Raise her as you wish but the time will come when she's 16" Juri smiled one last time when her glowing form faded instantly. The baby squirmed in my arms, letting out a cry.  
"Wait my love, what plan!" I shouted into the sky. Why did she do it? Yuuki let out another cry. My daughter. I clutched her into me, taking in the warmth of her skin. The sound of her cry. She was real. I love her so much and it's been minutes since we met. I was no longer alone! I have my little princess.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaname's POV: **(Since he has lived as a human he thinks his name is Akito)**  
15 years later…  
"Akito!" My mother's voice called from downstairs. Her cry could only mean one thing… Dinner! I rushed downstairs taking my seat at the large table. My siblings quickly gathered around, grabbing their cutlery eagerly. Cutlery only meant one thing, soup night. I was the eldest of four in my family. I was 19, then it was Natsu who was 15 and then the twin girls Sakura and Kurumi, they were 13. My father sat down and we all dove into the pot of tomato soup. Gorging ourselves on the sweet flavour.  
"Akito, save some for the girls" My mother said smiling "I think you've done growing" She giggled.  
Every night I always wondered one fact. I'm taller than both my parents, by a lot! My family all had light brown hair and green eyes and I looked like someone of some dark supernatural tv-show.  
I was starting my psychology degree in a rural boarding school. Aspiring to be a therapist like my dad wasn't the most exciting thing people my age conjure up, but I wasn't exactly looking to be an astronaut or a brain surgeon. Cross academy was, according to its panflet, a very prestigious academy set up about 5 years ago. A high school and university all in one. And thinking of my future cost me a price! The soup had vanished as quickly as it had appeared! Damn it! It was like a lived with wolves.  
A knock on the door surprised us all, the knocks were slow and eerie. And for what ever reason I had a bad feeling about it!  
"I'll get it…" Natsu said swallowing his last mouthful of soup. He walked slowly to the door, the bad feeling aside. Natsu was literally the laziest person I know. The door slid open revealing my worst nightmare. "Oh hey Ayaka…" I got up from the table instantly shrouding myself in the cover of the kitchen wall. Creepy stalker ex-girlfriend Ayaka!  
"Oh hey Natsu, is Akito here?" She innocently sobbed at the door, her long black hair fluttered in the wind as she smacked her face into her hands.  
"Yeah… Here…" Natsu said opening the door. She ran in smothering her face into my chest."I heard you are leaving! Why must you leave me?!"  
"Ayaka, we broke up 6th months ago…" I sighed cupping my face with my pressured hand. "You can't just barge into my house uninvited and do this…"  
"Akito… I didn't want to… I didn't want it to come to this, but if you leave me then…" She shuddered "I'll have to punish you!" Sharp pains shook me as strong claws dug into my arms. My mother screamed as Ayaka's face turned twisted and demonic. Large ferocious fangs grew from her mouth. It can't be! I suddenly felt sharp teeth dig into my neck. Blood drooled around my neck. My family was screaming my mother and the twins backed into the kitchen. My father picking up a chair attacked Ayaka's head but almost instantly her hand collided with her throat, blood splash my face as his face was torn to pieces. The burried fangs never left my neck. My family screamed more as father's corpse lay in a pool of blood. I felt faint. Her fangs finally released my flesh.  
"Akito, I want you to watch this… After that we'll get out of here" She sneered laying me against the wall. Her feet pivoted in the direction of Natsu. Her claws grew longer and she quickly burrowed them into Natsu's chest. My mother let out a mixture of a scream and sob. As Natsu's blood soaked body fell to the ground.  
Her deadly feet turned yet again but in the direction of mother and the twins.  
"Please… No!" I whimpered reaching over to her.  
"It's okay my love, they'll be gone soon" I couldn't watch, I closed my eyes. The pain physically and emotionally was too great. Like I was being stabbed all over my body by red-hot pokers. All I could hear was screaming and hard panting. Don't be coward! I flung my eyes open. Mother and the twins lay on top each other in a pile of blood and open mouths. Ayako must die. I searched the house, Ayako was stood in the middle of the kitchen her eyes wide with fear. I followed her gaze. The door was wide open. A figure with long dark hair stood in the doorway. She carried a large scythe, her eyes were a vibrant red.  
"Umm I can explain this…" Ayako whimpered bowing to the small silhouette. The girl walked forward. I was surprised, she only looked about fifteen.  
"This family was innocent, you do not deserve to live anymore…" She sighed closing her eyes. Suddenly Ayako convulsed in pain, like she was having a seizure.  
"M'lady you father would not approve of this…" A blonde guy with blue eyes said cupping her shoulder. She gripped his hand.  
"You're right…" She turned to him. Ayako screamed and suddenly the flesh started to melt of her bones. Leaving a screaming bloodied skeleton. "Sadly father can not stop me when I'm not merciless" She sniffed the air, turning to me. Her eyes had dulled leaving a pair very similar to mine.  
"A survivor…" Blondie whispered. The girl walked over a small but sincere smile on her face.  
"I'm sorry about your family" She said looking down at the body of my father "They died needlessly and on behalf of the vampire race I offer my condolences"  
"Get away from me…" I spat out through my teeth. These creatures just killed my family.  
"Don't talk to Yuki-sama that way!" Blondie sneered stepping forward.  
"It's okay Hanabusa" She said gently raising her hand "Would you like me to take away this pain?" She said raising her hand.  
"What your going to kill me?" I stuttered, backing closer to the wall.  
"Why would we save you just to kill you?" Hanabusa commented sarcastically. The girl's expression was still serious but it was obvious she was trying not to laugh.  
"Why did she do…" I touched the wound of my neck, the blood danced across my finger tips "Am I a vampire now?" My voice was panicked. I cannot become that!  
"No… She was only a level E. You can't become a vampire unless you're bitten by a pureblood" Hanabusa said acting very aloof. The girl looked at the ground.  
"A pure-what?" I still felt dizzy.  
"Me" She looked at me, an innocent smile plastered across her face "I'm sorry but I'm going to make this pain go away…" She gripped my face between her small hands. I didn't want to move, this place tugged at a part of me. I felt as if someone had just cracked my skull open, the contents of my mind spilling out. The memories of myself were vanishing. I was slipping away. My vision was blurring.  
"Hanabusa, don't you think he looks like my father?" The girl said. Smiling. Yuki… And the black consumed the light.


End file.
